villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gunter
World Destroyer Bigger Bad Hidden Villain Evil Entity Overlord Alien Gunter is the penguin that most commonly accompanies the Ice King in the animated TV series Adventure Time and a major reaccuring antagonist of the series. Gunter is revealed in the shows sixth season to actualy be an ancient, cosmic entity known as "Orgalorg". Orgalorg, who resides in Gunter, serves as the main antagonist of the season sixth finale and the final, possibly true main antagonist of the season. Role as a Villain In "Reign of Gunters," Gunter plays the role as the main villain. Gunter proves she is the most (potentially) evil entity in Ooo using the Demonic Wishing Eye. Also, in Gunter's first appearance, Gunter played his role as a minor secondary antagonist, Gunter tries to warn Ice King that there are intruders in his room. Gunter later obtains the Ice King's crown in "Earth and Water" and uses it to create an army of snow snakes which Finn and Jake briefly battle. Gunter serves as the main antagonist of the season six "Finnale" (the final six episodes of the season) where she is revealed to be an ancient, cosmic entity known as Orgalorg, a godlike being who destroyed planets and ruled over the solar system. In the episode "Orgalorg" it was revealed that she had planned to intercept and consume the essence of a Catalyst Comet with which to enslave the solar system. She fails due to being cast down to Earth by Grod Gob Glob Gob where she forgot her identity and was crused into the form of Gunter. Orgalorg, as Gunter, then survived on Earth for thousands of years until discovering and eventulay serving the Ice King. In "Hoots", Gunter's dream like state takes on the form of a beautiful lady bird who seduces and manipulates the Cosmic Owl to take her inside Princess Bubblegums dream. Once inside, Gunters dream manifestation creates a black essence which causes the candy people to boo PB and pushes the princess from her tower into a candy lake, killing her. The Cosmic Owl intervenes, and wakes Gunter up before her dream form can cause any more damage. In the sixth season finale "Hot Diggity Doom" and "The Comet", Gunter, having regained his memory as Orgalorg in the episode of the same name, manipulates the candy kingdom election and allows the King of Ooo to become the new ruler, exiling Princess Bubblegum. Whilst doing this, Gunter (Orgalorg) disguises herself as Mr. X, wearing a dark trench coat, glasses and gloves. With PB exiled, Gunter is able to hijack her ship and use it to enter space to intercept and consume the current Catalyst Comet which had been approaching OOO for several episodes. Finna and Jake briefly battle Gunter as Mr X and uncover his plan, following the creature into space. Gunter, now in space, reveals her true form as Orgalorg, destroying the ship and morphing into a titan sized alien devouer. Orgalorg reveals to Finn and Jake that the seasons previous events (Grod Gob Glob Grob's death, the arrival of the Catalyst Comet and PB's ship) allowed herself to reemerge. Orgalorg than hurls Finn and Jake into empty space and propels herself towards the incoming purple comet. Eventualy, the alien entity makes it to the comet where he consumes and uses tentacles within her body to extract the comets essence, thereby making her even more powerful. Finn is able to launch inside of Orgalorg just after she closes her mouth and uses his grass sword to cut the tentacles and release the Comet, thereby cutting apart part of Orgalorg. Orgalorg, defeated, latches onto Finna and Jake as they fire back to Ooo and becomes crused under the planets gravity once again returning to Gunter, presumably losing his memories as Orgalorg. Appearance Gunter looks like a regular penguin with big black eyes. She/he has a black back, black, flipper-like wings, and a white flat belly. She/he also has a pointed yellow beak and yellow feet with three toes. In the spisodes "Orgalorg", "Hot Diggity Doom" and "The Comet" Gunter becomes Orgalorg once again and appears with a large, green/blue shimmering brain appearing from the top of her head. In "The Comet", Gunters transformation into Orgalorg becomes compleate and she appears as a massive, flat alien like creature that resembles an open umbrella. She has yellow skin and eight eyes in the centre of her open anatomy as well as a mouth with eight long slits. Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Pets Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Avian Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral